why don t you call me yet?
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Rika esta triste porque el se ha alejado de ella y cuando se propuso olvidarlo este le dara una gran sorpresa. !DEDICADO A SHOUKO-MARIGOLD POR SER FAN DEL ICHIRIKA!


**Konichiwa!**** I´m back world and now i bring you a new story but this time is ICHIRIKA. DEDICADO A SHOUKO-MARIGOLD POR SER LA MAYOR FAN DEL ICHIRIKA! **

**Narra Rika**

**Why don´t you call me yet?**

Estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de ti, pues claro solo venias de visita por un tiempo y solo me decías "es solo por un tiempo pronto volveré" o "no es una despedida solo es un hasta luego". Yo no quería que te fueras pero que podía hacer? No quería que te quedaras solamente por mi capricho. Cuando de repente una voz que decía "los pasajeros con destino a Chicago por favor abordar el avión numero NC-17" ese era tu avión te tenias que ir.

Bien ese es mi avión nos vemos- me dijiste con una sonrisa

Adiós- dije yo un poco triste

No estés así ya te dije que pronto volveré – me dijiste dándome un gran abrazo y luego de unos segundos soltándome

Está bien- te dije solamente para que pensaras que yo estaba bien

Hasta luego- decías mientras te alejabas

Prométeme que me llamaras- te grite y solo vi que tu asentías

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volvía a mi casa triste porque tú ya no estabas conmigo, pero como dijo Hamlet "lo hecho, hecho esta" estabas de camino a Chicago y yo ya no podía hacer nada solamente esperar tu llamada. Entre a mi casa, estaba vacía pues mis padres estaban en un viaje durante 2 meses. Ordene un poco la casa ya que no había nada que hacer. Luego de eso prepare un okonomiaki y eso me recordó al día en que nos conocimos en el parque de atracciones de Osaka y eso me puso más triste por tu ausencia.

Los meses pasaban pero para mí parecían años y tu no me llamabas, me estaba empezando a preocupar y las constantes preguntas azotaban mi cabeza ¿estarás bien? ¿te sucedió algo? ¿Estarás con alguien? Y la más constante y dolorosa de todas ¿estarás con otra chica? Me preguntaba yo tratando de negarlo pero una parte de mi decía que era una gran posibilidad, desconsolada lloraba pensando lo peor, recordando todos aquellos momentos felices contigo que pase mientras estabas aquí todas esas caricias y besos que me dabas y esas palabras de amor que tanto me encantaban que me dijeras un "Te amo", "eres mi complemento" o un " te quiero" durante esos paseos que dábamos por toda la ciudad y que no quería que terminara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todas las noches soñaba contigo y momentos inolvidables.

Un día estaba en mi habitación en mi cama cuando de repente vi que la puerta se abría y solamente vi tu sombra, de un momento a otro estabas encima de mí aquí conmigo no lo podía creer, estabas dándome esas caricias que tanto me gustaban como nunca antes, era maravilloso parecía estar en el cielo, estaba esperando algo mas cuando de repente despierto sola en mi cama.

Solo asido un sueño- dije desilusionada pensé que había sido real, eso era lo que más me dolía quería estar contigo pero una gran distancia nos separaba y era casi imposible sostener un amor así, como dicen algunos "amor de lejos, amor de pendejos" ya que la mayoría de relaciones resultaban catastróficos a distancia.

Cada día esperaba tu llamada y cada día que pasaba no llamabas, siempre lloraba por no poder escuchar tu voz.

Te habrás olvidado de mi-decía mientras veía una foto nuestra en la playa.

O será que solo jugaste conmigo- mientras una imagen tuya venia a mi mente, estabas riéndote de mí y burlándote también. De nuevo corrompí a llorar desconsoladamente, aunque ya era algo habitual y como siempre termine dormida teniendo de nuevo ese maravilloso sueño contigo, aunque sabía que era falsedad me conformaba con tu compañía en mis sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que te fuiste 4 o 5 meses? Ya perdí la cuenta y sigues sin llamarme ni siquiera un mensaje de texto o un mensaje de facebook así que me resigne a que me llamaras y a estar contigo, pensé que habías encontrado a otra aunque que por más que quisiera olvidarme de ti una parte de mi me lo impedía aun tenia esperanza pero por más que esperara nada pasaba.

Estaba en mi cama tranquilamente escuchando la radio cuando de repente me recordé de ti al escuchar nuestra canción "love story" y sin razón alguna volví a llorar, por que seguía llorando por ti? Ni siquiera yo me lo explicaba, estaba llorando por ti cuando me había propuesto olvidarte y sin pensarlo maldije al tipo que haya pedido esa canción. Tirada en mi cama me encontraba con los ojo hinchados de tanto llorar, y mi celular empezó a sonar el numero tenía el nombre de "querido" no pensé y solamente conteste.

Hola Rika –me dijo una voz que fácilmente reconocí parecías feliz

Ichinose…-te dije con la voz un poco melancolica

Pasa algo?- me preguntaste pues mi voz se oía un poco temblorosa

Porque no me llamaste antes? Estaba preocupaba, ni una llamada ni siquiera un mensaje! De seguro estabas con otra y ahora… solo me llamas para darme la noticia- lo ultimo lo dije triste, me dolía de solo pensarlo y mas decirlo

No te llame, lo sé y lo lamento pero yo quería darte una sorpresa- me dijiste en un tono un tanto feliz

Sorpresa? Cual? –pregunte intrigada

Mira hacia atrás y lo averiguaras –me dijiste y aunque no comprendía porque yo solamente acate tu orden, cuando vi lo que estaba allí no lo podía creer estaba en shock que solté mi teléfono que afortunadamente callo en mi cama.

Ich-Ichinose.! – estaba feliz no lo podía creer

Hola- dijiste con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro se parecía a la de Endo. Sali a abrazarte

Te extrañe tanto – dije abrazado y escondiendo mi cara en tu pecho

También yo y te tengo buenas noticias de ahora en adelante viviré en Japón ya no será necesario separarnos – en verdad lo habías dicho? No lo creía estaba realmente feliz

Gracias!- te dije felizmente

Ahora nadie ni nada nos separara – esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza, era cierto ahora nadie ni nada nos separara estaremos siempre juntos.

Te amo Rika- me dijiste mientras me dabas un beso en mi cabeza

Yo también te amo Ichinose.

Me sentí feliz nadie me separaría de ti, el amor que sentíamos mutuamente era correspondído y este será un amor que superara todo

**-FIN-**

**Shouko-Marigold espero que te haya gustado. Y para todos aquellos que lo leyeron os espero vuestros reviews espero que también les haya gustado. DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**SAYO! =)**


End file.
